The disclosure relates generally to a slide-on-rod assembly for a vehicle sun visor.
Many vehicles employ sun visors to shield occupants from sunlight, thereby enabling the occupants to focus on the surrounding environment. For example, certain vehicles include sun visors positioned adjacent to a top portion of the windshield to facilitate access by a driver and/or front passenger. Under certain lighting conditions, a driver may deploy the sun visor to reduce light transmission into the vehicle interior, thereby enabling the driver to focus on vehicle operations. Certain sun visors include a positioning assembly configured to enable the sun visor to rotate between a stowage position and a deployed position, and to enable the sun visor to slide from a retracted position to an extended position. Unfortunately, the positioning assembly may increase a thickness of the sun visor, thereby reducing occupant headroom and/or increasing a height of the vehicle roofline.